


you have one (1) new message

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tsukishima Kei is Gay and Dumb, Yamaguchi has like a two second cameo at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei is a dork and asks Tanaka out through Google search. Don’t try this at home, kids.</p><p>My first haikyuu fic! And it's TanaTsukki, to boot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	you have one (1) new message

“Tanaka-san,” Kei says abruptly, glaring down at his textbook and wishing fervently that he hadn’t lost his cool already. “Can I borrow your phone?”

Tanaka makes a quizzical noise, successfully capturing Kei’s attention. “Sure, I guess, but what’s wrong with yours?”

“I set an alarm on it,” Kei lies, managing to at least pull that off. In response to Tanaka’s confused expression, he clarifies, “a twenty minute that I set about thirty-four minutes ago. I don’t feel like doing it, so I’ve decided not to use my phone until later.”

“Ahh,” Tanaka says, nodding sagely. “I see. Well, as a good senpai, I suppose I’ll let you borrow mine. Just lemme put in the passcode.”

Kei licks his lips nervously as he waits, wondering if maybe it would just be better to cut his losses early and run out the door now. Tanaka’s fast, yes, but Kei has longer legs—he’d have a fairly good chance of making it to the station without Tanaka catching up. But then Tanaka finishes unlocking his phone (and whether it took him ages or Kei zoned out and lost track of time is a mystery) and hands it to him, so Kei feels obligated now to go through with it.

“Whatcha need, anyway?” Tanaka asks, leaning his head on his arm and watching Kei curiously.

“I’m just looking something up,” Kei tells him truthfully.

“Oh, cool. What?”

Kei smiles, blithely, never once letting on to the bubbling pit of nerves he’s fighting with. “The answer to a question I’ve been trying to figure out for a while now. It’s not really that important.” He raises an eyebrow at the search results and closes the app. “Thank you,” he says, giving the phone back.

“No problem,” Tanaka replies, returning to his intense staring contest with his homework.

~ ~ ~

Kei walks for almost ten minutes before desperately yanking his phone out and staring at the screen, waiting for it to turn on with new messages from Tanaka. There’s no reason for him to have seen it already, of course—while Kei would certainly open every app he possessed if he lent _his_ phone to someone, there’s nothing that says definitively one way or the other that Tanaka has the same tendency. But knowing that doesn’t help him calm down in the slightest, so Kei thinks he can’t really be blamed when he shuts down his phone a short bit later and shoves it deep in his pocket. He can always say it died, after all.

(Or he could always tell the truth and say that he couldn’t take the wait without employing _some_ sort of a coping mechanism.)

The walk to the station is another ten minutes and his stop is nearly forty-five more, but no matter how hard Kei tries, the only thing he can think of is Tanaka opening up Google to do anything and finding the search Kei “accidentally” left behind. He keeps his phone turned off, rolling it over and over in his hands, staring at the glossy black surface and pretending that he doesn’t suddenly understand Hinata’s numerous bathroom breaks before matches; if he had less pride, he might be tempted to do the same thing.

Still, he somehow survives long ride home—he doesn’t turn his phone on until he’s made it home and back to the comfort of his own room. (And past his mom and the ensuing conversation: “Oh, Kei-chan, there you are! Another study date with Tanaka-san?” “Yeah.”) Once he does, however, he’s greeted by his lock screen proclaiming that he has a seventeen-minute-old text from Tanaka, reading simply [ **TELL ME WHEN U GET HOME.** ]

He takes a deep breath, unlocks his phone, and texts back, [ **home.** ]

Barely even twelve seconds later, Tanaka replies, [ **TSUKKI WAS THAT WHAT U HAD 2 LOOK UP???** ]

[ **Obviously** ,] Kei writes, hoping beyond belief that it comes off as slightly scornful. (It probably comes off more as a blushing kouhai straight out of a shoujo manga, but to be fair, that’s a lot closer to how he feels.)

[ **IS THAT UR IDEA OF A CONFESSION??** ] Tanaka asks, and Kei blanches, sets his phone face-down on his bed.

Finally, clutching his stuffed dinosaur—that he emphatically _does not_ own—to his chest, he picks it up and types back, [ **That depends entirely on how you respond.** ] He sends it, watches the ellipses pop up to signify Tanaka is writing back, and hurriedly adds, [ **We can just pretend this never happened, Tanaka-san.** ]

[ **Nonono!!!!** ] Tanaka sends instantly and Kei maybe feels like crying (with relief) just a little. [ **I really like you too, Tsukki. Does tomorrow afternoon work for you?** ]

Kei, rendered absolutely unable to think of a single suitable reply, calls him and flushes an even deeper shade of red when Tanaka picks up immediately.

“ _Tsukki!_ ”

“Tuesday,” he ekes out, hoping that Tanaka doesn’t pick up on the joy he’s feeling right now. “I’m busy on Monday.”

Tanaka makes an affirmative sound and Kei wonders suddenly if he really is just as excited. “ _Sure!_ ” he says, and then, a few seconds later, like it’s only just occurred to him, asks, “ _Oh! Does this mean I can call you Kei now?_ ”

“No,” Kei hisses, flustered. Still, he thinks that if anyone will hear the underlying please, Tanaka might just be in the running. He ends the call with a hesitant, “see you at practice,” and definitely doesn’t spend the next half-an-hour curled up on his bed listening to sappy love songs.

~ ~ ~

“Kei!” Tanaka shouts as soon as he and Yamaguchi walk through the door and, to his credit, Kei doesn’t flinch.

(But he does go bright red, judging by Yamaguchi’s inarticulate confused noises.)

**Author's Note:**

> why is tsukki studying at tanaka's house? no idea just go with it
> 
> EDIT: I forgot to mention but Tsukki searched “how to tell my senpai I’d like to date him” bc he’s a literal dweeb


End file.
